Crafting Templates
The template pages will give you the recipes for creating all of the items you need to survive and thrive in CraftWorld. In CraftWorld, different items are crafted in different areas. Simple crafting can be accomplished in the 2x2 personal crafting space on the inventory screen. More complex items must be crafted using the workbench (a 3x3 area) or smelter (2x2, pattern independent). The repair bench accepts repair hammers and an item to repair. Other crafting areas and systems are in development. Notes: Names: The names of items and blocks are subject to change. Because of a glitch which has left at least some users without any in-game reference for the names of some materials, the official in-game names from the current (unreleased) game build (as of 6/26/12) will be used for most items, until a new version with materials labeled in-game is released. These material names may be changed before the actual release, but as they are currently implemented by the developers they are the most likely candidates. For certain items which can be made of multiple materials, if they are in a list (such as on the Workbench page), the generic name will be used (e.g. Sword). Wood: Three types of wood can be used in a single template: wood, dark wood, and timber (crafted wood blocks). These will be listed as wood in templates. Sticks and planks are not interchangeable with each other or any other wood material. Stone: Three types of stone can be used in a single template: cobblestone, stone, and smooth stone. These will be listed as stone in templates. Materials: Some templates in these lists, like the sword, can be made with a number of different materials. Such templates will simply use material in the recipe, and detail the possible materials to be used above the template. Empty Slots: In a plain text template (without a table), when a slot in the workspace is unused, it will be listed as empty. If an entire column or row on the edge of a recipe is left empty, these can be left out. An example of this is the Door template for which no empty spaces need be included. Such recipes can be shifted by a column or row and still work properly. For example string can be created by a row of three hemp in any of the three rows on the crafting table. Brackets: In text templates in tables, the brackets, "and "" around the material name may be omitted. Format Explanation: The standard text format for recipes is as follows: TYPE: Name: "TYPE" is either "BLOCK" or "ITEM." Blocks can be permanently placed in the world. Items cannot. "Name" is the name of the object being crafted. area: "personal / workbench / smelter" Which workspaces the object can be crafted in. Some can be crafted in more than one workspace, such as the Plank. (Not used in dedicated workspace pages.) yield: # The number of objects the minimum required items in the template will produce. mirror: "x / y / x/y / no / n/a" "x" means the template can be flipped from top to bottom and still work. "y" means the template can be flipped from left to right and still work. "x/y" means the template can be flipped both horizontally and vertically and still work. "no" means the items must be placed exactly as shown in the template. "n/a" is used when a single object is in the template or the template is symmetrical both horizontally and vertically, or the template is patternless. Note that sometimes recipes with two objects can actually be rotated around each other when "x/y" is listed. The torch is an example of this. pattern: "yes / no / n/a" "yes" means that the objects must be placed in the workplace as shown in the template in relation to each other. "no" means that the objects shown in the template can be placed anywhere in the workspace in any orientation. "n/a" is used for single ingredient templates. Note: Because all smelter templates are patternless, mirror never applies, so the mirror and pattern fields can be omitted. A Valid Question Why keep table/text versions of the templates when you have nice graphic versions? If they are going to be posted in more than one place, why not use the pretty graphic for both places? The answer is this: as nice as the graphics are, the text is easier to maintain. CraftWorld is a game in development, and that means things change. Unlike Wikis for finished games, this Wiki needs to be flexible to allow for future changes. Some things that are likely to change are the ingredients used in templates, the patterns used, the yield amount (which can be contradictory to the graphic unless the graphic is also changed), and appearance of all in-game objects including both ingredients and the resulting item. The tables aren't affected by graphical changes. It should be noted that there are also plans to have more than one default texture package available. This means the same items may look different in-game to different players. The names of the items, however, will remain consistent across different texture sets. The 2.0 developers also plan to eventually change to an item/inventory system based on size as well as weight. This means the design of templates may change drastically as a single item, like a stick, could take up two vertical spaces and only one might be required in a template that previously required two. The developers are supportive of this Wiki, and most of the artwork on this site comes directly from them. They are busy folks, however, and there will certainly be times when the graphics here are outdated. During these periods, the graphics-independent text and tables can be kept up-to-date. Category:Crafting Templates